Please Remember
by PyroChic
Summary: A really dramatic fic I wrote. Rei&Jadeite. This will bring tears to your eyes. If not that, then some kind of sadness or heart-filling emotion. I hope you enjoy! -1Shot-


Please Remember  
  
I loved her in the many years that I've lived life through. The Silver Millennium, under Beryl's control, and now in the present. I just wished that this never happened.this unpleasant incident.  
  
It was a beautiful funeral. It took place at the park right in front of this marvelous lake. It was like from the fairy tale of Snow White. Cherry Blossoms pedals were falling all about the grounds, around the closest friends and family; if you count our fourteen-month-old son, Jacob, her grandfather and me that is. Her father didn't have the time. It probably wouldn't mean anything anyways.  
  
The coffin she accompanied was clear glass; besides the blossom pedals covering small parts. Her hair was flowed around her body and around her arms. Her lips were covered with glossy lipstick; no color in particular. Her eyes had sparkly white eye shadow, which was connect to her long dark eyelashes. Her cheeks were a little pink. She was wearing a beautiful white long, long silky dress with one-inch straps. It showed little cleavage of her perked breast. There was this silver chain around her neck, which connected a small Amethyst stone. The amethyst stone represented our son's birthstone. In her hands held a delicate Casablanca she held in her hands. All of these features didn't thoroughly cover up her bruises though, but it didn't matter. She was a pure goddess. An angel sent back to heaven.  
  
As beautiful as this funeral may seem, it would never change the thought of the 'reason'. This 'purpose' of my wife's death. I ran my free hand through my blonde hair. Frustrated. Frustrated with silent tears of her friends and family. Usagi's silent cries were more aggravating than her loud ones. She kept in what she could; every other tear or cry of hurt with emotional feelings mixed up inside within. I couldn't help but sniff back some tears myself; closing my eyes to try and prevent this from happening. I bent down my head and my chin touched my child's forehead. A tear trickled down my cheek and onto the coffin my son and I stand next to. I opened my eyes a little, seeing the tear slowly move downward the glass coffin, seeing my wife lay in peace, contained by the coffin. It brought back memories that I tried to forget about; tried not to remember about.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Na-na." Jacob was making little phrases in the back car. Rei peeked from the front passenger seat and looked upon her son with a warming smile. Her son looked so cute!  
  
"Ma-ma Jacob. Ma-ma." Rei said passionately. She loved her child dearly. Jacob looked just like his father. Same hair, baby- blue eyes, everything. He only had her wide passionate eyes (but with Jed's color inside) and small nose.  
  
"Ma-na." Jacob tried once again.  
  
"So close sweetie. Say 'ma-ma,' 'ma-ma.'" Said Rei.  
  
"Why don't you teach him to say 'dada' instead?" Jed questioned.  
  
"Well if he wanted to dear, I'm sure he would teach himself." Jed chuckled. He was just driving his wife and son back from the store, picking up some extra diapers, and other baby etc. "Damn rain. I hate it when it rains at night. I can barely see the road."  
  
Rei looked at her husband. "Don't swear in front of the baby dear." Jed apologized.  
  
"Muh-muh, muh-ma. Mama!" Rei looked back at her son.  
  
"That's right! Mama!" She reached out of her seat and kissed Jacob's forehead. Jacob giggled happily, seeing the happiness of his mother. He wagged his rattle and dropped it to a place he couldn't reach into the baby-seat. Rei saw this and retrieved it back to Jacob. Rei then returned to her seat. "His first word! Can't you believe it Jed? Our son spoke his first word!" she exasperated. Rei brushed her lips on Jed's cheek.  
  
"Well what do you expect? He got it from me. I was always the bright one!" Jed smiled gratefully.  
  
Rei turned back to Jacob. "Well Jacob, I think we both know where you got your maturity from."  
  
"Hey!" Jed reached an arm out to Rei and began to tickle her side. Giving short glances to the road and keeping a good grip on the wheel.  
  
"Jed! Haha! Jed stop! Haha!"  
  
"But Rei honey, I'm too immature to do so!" Jed said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay Jed stop! Haha!" Rei's violet orbs grew wide open and stared out the front window. "Jed!!!" Jed turned his head fully to the front.  
  
HONK! HONK!  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Maybe an hour later  
  
My head was aching terribly. I could barely move. As I peeked through my eyelids, I saw bright lights. Then it just hit me! I sat straight up, not caring what was hurting in my body. Where was Rei and my son?! I noticed a guy next to me. Must have been a doctor or something.  
  
"Where's my family?!"  
  
The doctor looked up to me in understanding my impatience and answered. "Your son has a significant amount of injuries but we're almost positive that he's going to make it." I sighed in relief knowing that my son was going to be fine. "As for your wife. well she's-"  
  
I didn't bother listening to him anymore for I was too busy now, searching for Rei and Jacob. Then I spotted Rei in a different ambulance. I jumped down from the vehicle that I accompanied and ran to join Rei's. A different male in a white coat stopped right in front of me, ordering me to halt. I just went around him and stepped upon the ambulance that held Rei.  
  
"Rei!" Her eyes were closed and had bandages all around her with blood peeking through the middle, bruised everywhere. I turned to see a male block two others away and then ushered them away. He then turned to me, bowed his head and then walked away slowly. I snapped my head back to my wife. "Rei? Oh god." Tears weld up in my eyes. I touched her cheek tenderly, wiping away some of my tear drops that dived onto her face. I reached my hand down and grabbed her hand in mine. I held it up to the side of my face and pressed my lips to the inside of it.  
  
"Jeh." I snapped my eyes towards Rei's motionless closed one's.  
  
"Rei!" I said hopefully. I bent down and pecked a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Where's Jahuh?" I quickly noticed that she really couldn't pronounce her words well at the moment.  
  
"Jacob? The doctor said that he's going to be fine. Don't worry about him."  
  
A smile crept up on Rei's face. "I'm not." Rei's eyes were half opened now. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm g-good. Are you- do you think you're going to be okay? How are you feeling at the moment?" Jed tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. They were filled with hope and faith; but not sadness.  
  
"Not so good. Jed, I love you and Jacob both so much, but, just earlier, I-" A tear roll down her face. "I heard the doctors a little while ago, having conversation, about me. They said- they said that they didn't think I was going to make it and I-I didn't want to lose you or Jacob, or-or have you guys think that, you've lost me." Rei finished, trying to not waver.  
  
"Don't talk like that love. You're going to be okay. I know you will." I assured.  
  
"Jed, I love you and Jacob so much. Do not forget me."  
  
"Rei stop it! Don't talk like that! You ARE going to be well again!" I bent down and brushed my lips touching hers. My emotions were driving me crazy! I wasn't going to lose Rei! Was I? I hugged her tightly, letting go of her lips.  
  
"Oh, you'll never lose me, Jed. Never. Don't give up on our son, and teach him to become the wonderful man that I married and loved." She still had that 'loving motherly smile upon her face.  
  
"I love you so much, Rei."  
  
"As do I. Please remember. I will always remember you and our son. Please remember me." Those were her last words. Her body was in a shut down; limped. I closed my eyes, holding back the tears. This was one thing I wasn't strong enough to do. I began to weep.  
  
"Always Rei. Always, always, always." I spoke through the upcoming sobs.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Her coffin was just lowered to the ground. I watched closely as I still held my son tightly in my arms; never wanting to let go.  
  
"Mama." Jacob said softly with concern. I smiled down to him and kissed the top of his forehead.  
  
"That's right Jacob. Mama. She loves you so much. Never forget that. Always remember her, for she will always remember you." I know I always will. I looked back to see the last little bit left of the coffin seeing the last of her; physically. Cause I knew that she would always be with me in my memories, my heart many, many more to come from. Cause I will always remember, and always love her.  
  
"Please remember. Please remember me."  
  
"Always Rei. Always, always, always."  
  
~*~ *~* ~*~  
*~* ~*~  
  
This fic was inspired by one of the most loving love songs there is. It's by LeAnn Rimes called "Please Remember". Also, off the Coyote Ugly Soundtrack. I was just watching the movie and at the end, comes her song (with the credits) 'Please Remember'. I thought that this would be a perfect one-shot fic or whatever. I love this fic so much. I was so proud of myself for writing something as delicate as this. The song and the fic are perfect in lyrics and sound. I cried writing this fic. I had this song on 'repeat'. I truly hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. So did you cry? Get teary? Please do tell. I want to know that the reader enjoyed this one shot fic. It is my first. ^_^ *sniff* I'm so proud of myself! *sniff*  
  
-9/19/03 Author's Note: Okay, I was thinking about a sequel. I don't want to explain my thoughts and ideas at the moment. I just want to say that someday in the feature, there WILL be a sequel to this fic. Right now, school is just getting in the way, work, chores and it's always been a tradition to go somewhere on a Friday Night; movies, football games and such. But yeah, there will be a sequel. Thank you Fire Lady for the encouragement of writing a sequel (we share the same minds) and thank you to all who reviewed and those who will in the future! 


End file.
